


johnlock exists—

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: just some thoughts in my mind...





	johnlock exists—

**Author's Note:**

> just some thoughts in my mind...

johnlock exists—  
in the faith of those who believe  
in the breath of those who whisper their intimacy  
like a perfect sonata  
a timeless harmony

in the light that shines  
whenever they share a knowing glance  
in the sadness when they have missed a 'chance'

johnlock exists—  
where pain is present  
where love is a subtext of a punch that was intended  
where the night sky is clear  
and the stars are appreciated  
but the solar system was tucked away  
deleted—

johnlock exists—  
it's hard to miss  
it's there like it has always been before  
it's there in every universe  
it's there in every lifetime  
and even in the glimpse of reality

because johnlock exists  
it is what is  
and what it is had always been and always will be


End file.
